When the Sun fades, the Moon glows
by aria-serenity
Summary: A story about an immortal alchemist hiding away from her father, a god. And a mother that abandoned her. Raised by the Wizard and is learning to become the last alchemist. Life will be full of trials for this semi-immortal. And love is something that even a demi-goddess can't escape. And where there is an immortal bloodline, there is always evil.


**When the Sun fades, the Moon glows.**

Disclaimer: This poor authoress does not own Harvest Moon, or its original characters. But I do own those that aren't. (Still in the process of making up names, so, yeah.)

Note: It'll start out from the world of Harvest Moon Animal Parade, but the story is set in Echo Village from Harvest Moon New Beginnings. For the sake of the story, Starry Night Festival will be held on the 25th of winter just like in New Beginnings, not in Animal Parade which is on the 11th I think?

_**Before the Beginning**_

"You should tell your mother."

"I have no mother."

"But Molly . . she, still birthed you Lucia."

"And for that I am grateful. But that is all."

"And your father?"

A moment of silence, before a quiet female voice answers, "What about him? If he had notice, he would have done something already. Why should he care for a simple human? When he has Sol."

"You're no ordinary human, I can attest to that."

"In his eyes, it's not enough apparently."

The man before me hugged me, it was odd to say the least. The Wizard typically doesn't show any emotions. "I'm sorry."

I hugged back. To the only warmth I had ever known. "The way I see it, Master. You are My father. You are My parent. Let's just leave it as that."

"Is that your wish?"

"It is far better then what I would have had I stayed there."

"You would never know, unless you went."

"They knew where I was these past eight years. I was right here. They chose not to come."

"Lucia. If you don't find peace. You will go mad. We don't know what kind of consequences will happen. . . . I am afraid . . . I will lose you."

I returned his heterochromatic eyes with my own. His gold and green, with my gold and red. "I won't succumb to madness Master. My heart may be filled with darkness, but I am not weak. You made sure of that." I gave him a half smile. "I will be alright. I just. . don't want to break anymore."

"Very well."

"Thank you."

"When will you leave?"

"The day I turn sixteen. You will see me off right?"

"Of course. What kind of father do you think I am?"

I chuckled. "I love you."

"And I you. Know that you are always in my heart. And I in yours."

I nodded, "In heart and in spirit."

"About that coffee?"

Chuckling I head for the kitchen and begin to brew some. "The instruction is on the wall."

Soon, the small table is set. One side coffee the other two with tea and some cakes.

"Are you expecting company Lucia?"

I gave him a blank look, staring at the extra cup, "Seems it happened again."

He looked at me, "Seems your powers are growing stronger as the year's passes."

Then greedily looking at his hot cup of coffee. "I am going to miss this."

"Mhmm." I hummed as I took a sip of my tea. "Your cooking can be quite atrocious father."

"I like to call it innovative."

"Meals aren't supposed to move about the plate father."

"How was I supposed to know that my powers were leaking at it absorbed my magic like that?"

"It reminded me of a very . . . . perverted scene from a manga. Tentacles? Really?"

He frowned, sipping more coffee. "It was rather . . . disturbing."

"Very."

"Lucia!"

"In the dinette Van."

Out of all the town's children, Van was the only one that I could manage a decent conservation with. He was very intelligent, even from a very young age.

"I got in! I leave in a few days for the spring semester! Father was very proud, mother was too." Van said excitedly, his pale cheeks was flushed and his otherwise unmovable hair was blown all over the place.

"I told you, that you didn't had to worry so much."

"I know, it's just, it's just a very competitive school."

"But you're very intelligent Van. You've been studying since we were kids."

"Thanks, for believing in me. It means a lot coming from you Lucia."

"You're welcome. I'm very proud of you Van. Your one step closer to your dreams."

He smiled brightly at me. "I know." Then his face became somber. "Your still leaving aren't you?"

"I am."

He came to sit beside me as I poured him some tea.

"Have you told them? Your parents I mean?"

"I don't plan to."

"But . . family is important."

"Mines is . . a tad bit different. You won't understand."

"Then explain it so that I can."

I looked at the only friend I ever had. And took his hands in mine. "I would, if I could. But it's much safer for your sake to not know. Trust me in this Van. The world isn't in white or black like you believe."

He sighed for a moment. Then he dig in his pockets. "This is my address where I'll be staying. Keep in touch Lucia. I worry about you."

I took the piece of paper, and made a promise, "I will. I'll send you mines as soon as I find a permanent place."

That afternoon was spent talking about our futures and dreams, and when the teas and cakes were gone, Van had left to tell his girlfriend Vivian the news.

A ding alerted me that my potions were done. I began the long and tedious job of filling the many vials and bottles full of medicine for Doctor Jin. Not that I minded, he paid good money for my medicines that he uses a lot at his clinic.

As the sun sets in the horizon, and the stars begins to rise on the opposite sides. I begin to collect the things I will be needing. Folding everything neatly into boxes. And into my expandable bag my Master made for me. A bag that could fit anything and everything, storing it into an infinite space within. He truly is a wizard. Who else can do such a feat? (Doraemon anyone?)

Exhausted from packing, I flopped unto my bed face down groaning. It's been a long day. Tomorrow I'll deliver the medicines to Dr. Van and let him know I will be leaving soon. We'll just have to talk it out later about resupplying his shelves when I find a permanent place. Since I will be opening an apothecary elsewhere beside Castanet.

I stare at the rust red book before me, a book left to my Master by his Master. It was a book for alchemist. My Master, the Wizard was never able to open the book, he said that the book chooses its own master. So when it became apparent that I could not only open it, but read what's in, I became its new Master. Giving me one golden eye as proof of being a semi-immortal, just like its former Master. Since then, I've study and practiced its content religiously. And became apt in apothecary and summoning, though the last I did not practice as much. Since it would alert my Father, the Harvest King. And I wanted to stay invisible in His eyes, since He had never bothered with me before because I didn't show any powers when I was a child. Not like Sol, my younger, perfect brother. Just thinking of the past cause a whirl of negative, hateful feelings inside of me.

Shaking my head of dark thoughts, I look towards the future. In a new place, far, far away from here, where eyes of fear and resentment follows my every move will be gone. I luckily found the place when I sent one of my summon spirit to search for a densely populated place. And there it was, far from the bustling city of metals and machines. Near the mountains and rivers. A place called Echo Village. The ideal place to start anew. While practicing apothecary I made quite a lot of money that I have saved since then. Enough to move to my location and start a new life for myself. I sighed out in relief as I change into my pajamas. Soon, very soon. I will no longer have to worry about His Eyes on me, or my mother's look of disappointment.

To be on the safe side, I will be hand carrying this Book of Alchemy with me. Since I'm not sure what kind of effects it will have in my infinite space bag. It could be summoning who knows what in there. Start a new world or whole universe in my bag. And there's no way I want to be responsible for that. Being a God was not an option if Father was an example, there's no way I will become something like that, ever.

First thing in the morning, I washed up and put on my winter wear. Pulling my slowly whitening brown-red hair into a ponytail. My tanned skin looked ashy from the cold weather, so I was lathering up in some homemade lotion. Scented with mint and lemons. Then I went downstairs to made breakfast for father and I. Father being the wizard since he practically raised me himself. Coffee for him, orange juice for me. Some waffles, eggs, and sausages and cheese biscuit. We begin our morning routine, eating, exchange a few words, and preparing the shop for business. He read fortunes and I sold medicine, teas, herbs and flowers. "I'll be back before lunch father!" I waved as I packed the wagon of medicines for Doctor Jin. I made hundreds, enough to last him awhile till I start up my new business.

"I'll cook lunch then."

"No! Stay out the kitchen! I'll be back before then!"

He huffed at me, "I was cooking for myself well before you were here."

"And I am amazed you are still alive with your concoction."

He rolled his eyes at me, refilling his cup of coffee. "Fine, I won't touch the kitchen for now."

"Good, now be good while I'm gone."

He closed the door and I can hear him grumbling something about I can cook, or she just don't understand.

Sighing, "Maybe I should leave him a homunculus specifically made to cook for him? I would feel better knowing he's actually eating something edible. Hmm, but making a seal to keep it from being seen is a pain in the neck though." I went down the steep hill heading for the clinic. I'll think about that later, with father's permission first of course.

By early afternoon, business was done with Doctor Jin. He would be ordering from me as soon as I make shop, though he hates to see me go. I told him that I needed a new scenery. And a place to mentally grow. He just nodded that he understand, it seems Van had told him about his concerns about me and my family. And I am thankful he doesn't press for information, and just keeps it to himself.

As I leave the front door of the clinic, I can feel the thrill of excitement flow through me. Realization washes over me, I would be free of this place, and from them. Only a week more to go and I'll be sixteen and starting my new life. I can finally feel a real smile grace my usually stoic face. "I'll be free."

~End Chapter 1~

It just came to me as I played my new game. Yup, you guessed it. Harvest Moon; New Beginning.

As far as paring, I'm not sure yet.

And yes, her parents is the heroine and Harvest God from Harvest Moon Animal Crossing. What happened you say? That will be slowly uncovered as the story moves. I have plans, yes I do. But right now, I can't update like I want to. Between internship and final exams, I just don't' have enough time to dream.


End file.
